Silver Tongue
by Sindel
Summary: Bison is captured by his own volition after bombing a city and he might tell Chun Li where the bombs are for a price...


Not everyone enjoyed a good night's sleep. In Chun Li Xiang's case, she had plenty of nightmares to choose from.

The worst one of all was those with her hated archenemy: M. Bison, the leader of Shadaloo.

Sometimes, she dreamed of him murdering her father. Other times, Bison ruling the world and killing her.

If only that was the kind of dream she was having now. Chun Li would trade a dream of getting murdered to what she was having.

Tossing and turning, she was mumbling in her sleep.

"No...no…" She moaned, "Not this….not that…stop...stop…!"

"_Don't you like this, Detective? Don't you just love my body against yours?"_

The fighter instinctively dove her head into her pillow, trying to drown out the loud noises in her mind.

"_You love this. Admit it."_

She couldn't breathe. Her body was flushed with heat, almost ready to…

"_Very good girl! Cum all over me! That's it!"_

Her thighs were slick with fluids now, drenching her bed in hot, orgasmic cum.

"_It seems you should do as I say, Inspector, or I'll have to train you hard with all my other girls assisting me."_

Chun Li jolted awake, sweat pooling under her nude skin. Shit. That dream again! She hated those dreams but her stupid, broken brain…

Countless times in therapy and psych evaluations gave her tons of theories but none of them took the sting of dreaming of M. Bison as a rock hard sex god that enjoyed dominating her weak, helpless body…

Kidnapped, robbery, raid gone wrong...Chun Li had every variation under the sun. The gag was always the same: she fights back, he gets the upper hand, she gets fucked silly, and he uses her pleasure for his own.

How could she ever face him with that on her brain? Shaking her head, Chun Li began to clean up the mess. A scenario she was oddly familiar with by now.

As she was cleaning her bed, her phone suddenly rang. Curious, Chun Li had wondered what was so important that they would call so late at night.

"Detective Xiang." She greeted.

"_Chun Li. They caught him. The one. The white whale."_

Her heart stopped, "Him? You mean…"

"_He blew up an American city and turned himself in. You need to come in right now."_

Chun Li dropped the phone, grabbing her police uniform. Buttoning up her shirt, she flew out of the bedroom in a hurry to grab her shoes.

Bison? Bison was _caught_. Arrested. Captured!

Chun Li raced to her car, heart pounding in her chest. Could this be true? Bison was captured after denotation of a small nuclear bomb in America? Was this still a dream?

She shivered, thinking about the dream she had. Chun Li hoped this wasn't going to turn into one of those.

The drive there seemed surreal. She felt like she was being transported through space and time in order to get there faster. Bison was caught. That was a major accomplishment and whoever slapped the cuffs on them would definitely get awarded.

She sort of regretted that she hadn't caught him herself but she was grateful that a man like him was off the streets. But this all seemed so strange. Bison had eluded capture like smoke and to turn himself in…?

Chun Li pulled into the nearby Interpol building and rushed inside. Everyone was scrambling and her partner, Wallace, was near the entrance.

"Chun Li!" The older man called out, "Over here!"

She hurried over, having him grab her arm. Jerking her down the hallway, Chun Li finally had the courage to say something.

"What's going on? Shouldn't…"

Wallace cleared his throat, "Sorry. There's a lot going on right now."

Chun Li looked around, "I can see that."

"Let me fill you in," He started off, sighing as he continued to drag her down the hallway, "There isn't much time."

She finally wrenched herself from his arm, "What is going on?"

"Seattle pretty much doesn't exist." Wallace pointed to the map, "Vaporized. Bison straight up disintegrated the city. The attack was largely contained within city limits so no other place has been affected yet."

"Yet…?" Chun Li looked distraught, "More will come?"

"Bison has been bragging about tons of nuclear bombs hidden in all major cities and hubs of the world. He claims they're currently counting down to mayday and as a "freebie", he told us there was one in San Antonio, Texas." He explained, "And his location was right. Under the Emily Rose Hotel."

The young detective stared at the black mark on the map, "But why?"

"It's the 7th largest city in America and…"

Chun Li glared, "I mean, why do this? And letting himself be captured? Captured! This whole thing stinks."

"It's a roadkill stew sitting in a hot summer sun. But Bison wants you. He specifically asked for you." Wallace leaned against the poster, "He made a joke out of every interrogator and psychoanalysis we sent in there. There's a FBI criminal inspector questioning reality right now."

"I…" Chun Li pointed to herself, "Me?"

Wallace seemed annoyed, "Yes. He won't talk to anyone else. Bison is absolutely insane so who knows why you're so...I don't know, important to him? But that's why I had to drag you down here. We don't know how much time we have and we certainly have no idea what's coming next."

She was flabbergasted. A whole city, full of millions, just lost like that? Another bomb found? This was a terrible nightmare and this was all resting on Chun Li's shoulders!

They arrived at the cell, waiting outside the door. Wallace motioned to the handle.

"Don't let him see you sweat bullets. He'll load them into a chamber and use it against you."

Chun Li swallowed, shakily turning the knob. Slowly, she opened the door and saw the one she had been searching for: _Bison_.

The man was smiling away as if nothing was going on. Bison was older than she recalled from before. His hair was now a devilish gray and his refined face was sterner than she remembered.

Chun Li had not forgotten how handsome the silver fox looked.

"Well, hello, my darling little detective." Bison greeted warmly, as if she was a girlfriend, "They finally brought you to me. Took their time as if a fire wasn't lit under their ass."

"Shut up, Bison." Wallace snapped, "You got what you wanted. Now, where's the bombs?"

The exalted ruler merely shrugged, "I'm not sure I remember. Perhaps a lovely conversation with Miss Xiang will jolt the old memory."

Wallace nearly lost it, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Listen, asshole, I'm not in the mood. I've been up all night because of you." The officer snarled, "We got what you wanted. It's time to start talking."

Bison seemed unaffected, "I only wish to speak to Detective Chun Li Xiang. Or else those bombs will go off and you'll be about a billion people shorter. Maybe more. I forgot how many bombs there were, actually…"

Chun Li touched Wallace's arm, "It's okay. I'll get it. Go on."

Wallace glared at Bison before trudging out, leaving.

"What a rude officer. I'll have to kill him first." Bison remarked, watching the door shut, "Now then. Don't you want to sit? There's about three free seats available."

Chun Li scanned the cell, "There's only one open chair."

"Chair, my lap, and my face." Bison gestured to each item, chuckling. Chun Li made a disgusted face, taking a seat in the chair.

She internally knew that she needed to be careful. Bison was a master at manipulation and twisting facts. His silver tongue could convince a stoic nun to join the pornography business.

The mention of Bison's tongue brought up bad memories of her dream. Trying to hide her shiver, Chun Li cleared her throat.

"Well then," She started, "I suppose now would be a good time to tell me about those bombs."

The grand dictator leaned in slightly, almost signaling his peaked interest, "I suppose, my little detective. But that's just so _dull_. Let's talk about interesting topics. Like us, for example. Don't you think we practically fit together?"

Chun Li glowered, "Are you flirting with me, Bison?"

"You can flirt back, you know." Bison suggested, his teeth showing in a broad grin, "Make me more receptive to your demands. Not that I would deny them, of course. Whatever you want, Detective Chun Li Xiang, and I'll make happen."

"I want you to tell me where the bombs are." She tried, going for broke.

Another chuckle, "You're so cute when you try to take control. But let's be honest, dear. You really have no leverage over my head. But _please_ make that little pouty face again. I'm a sucker for a cute girl's whine."

"Take this seriously." Her words were laced harshly.

"I'm sorry." Bison falsely apologized, "I will definitely take this seriously for you. Ahem. Prefer me to do my evil laugh now? Will that make you believe I'm taking this seriously?"

Her fists clenched in anger. He was treating her like a little girl or some dating seminar!

"If you're not going to do this right," Chun Li snapped, fed up with him, "Then why am I here?"

Bison winked, "I wanted to talk to you and only you. To be a personal audience with the most beautiful woman in Interpol...why, I can't think of a better way to spend my time. Except blowing up major global cities, that is. But we can watch the fireworks together if you'd like."

"Bastard." She spat, "Keep fooling around. I'll make sure you're never getting out of those restraints until you die."

"Oh, Detective," Bison grinned, "As if I need my hands to turn you on."

Chun Li glared, trying to hold back her fury. He still could be a dangerous man, even with his wrists bound in those steel cuffs.

"You're already going to be executed for everything you've done. You might as well give up the location of your nuclear arsenal." She reminded him harshly, "Clear some conscience, at least."

Bison laid his chin on his bound wrists, "Darling, why would I give up the one thing that is making you talk to me? Do they teach you nothing in police academy? Or just the bondage?"

Chun Li seethed. He was just trying to get a rise.

"I think you're lying." She said rather curtly.

"The mid-sized crater in Seattle begs to differ." He reminded her, his teeth glinting, "Really, I should get a medal for improving that city. The housing costs were outrageous."

"Millions died!" Chun Li snapped, "Thousands more…"

"And billions more will die. It'll be a fun day in Hell when those bombs detonate." Bison playfully goaded, "How much time do you think you have left? It's less than you think!"

She gave him a thick blast of furious growls, "What do you want, Bison?"

"What do I want?" He teased, "What do I want, she asks. How about you ask me the same question in my lap?"

Chun Li shot another hard look, "No."

The corner of his lip upturned a little more, making her uncomfortable with the way that he looked at her body. Bison looked like he was ready to eat her up. Devour her. His belly was growling for...for…

"My lap is probably the safest spot in the world right now. Sure you don't want to sit in it?" Bison suggested again, his words coaxing her, "After all, I wouldn't blow myself up."

_Sex_. That's why Chun Li was here. She felt angry at being tricked. He was trying to get laid! All this demanding and fear mongering, just for some pussy and a cigarette afterwards!

"You filthy bastard." She hissed, "Was this whole game to get me undressed? In bed?"

"There's not a bed around here but sure." He aptly corrected her, "Of course it was. And let's be honest: you nor Interpol have a choice. Sex with me and I'll tell you where the bombs are. Why, I'll even sing the locations for you. If you're really good to me, I'll tap-dance too."

Wait. Why was he being so honest? What was Bison's game here? Chun Li narrowed her eyes, trying to cover herself as much as possible.

"I'm never going to do any such thing." She proclaimed, "Not with you."

"Interpol told you to get the location out of me by any means necessary." Bison posited, his canines toothy with every drop of seductive power, "You have a lot of lives riding on my cooperation. So why not take a ride on me?"

She didn't know what to do. Time was ticking and Interpol as well as other agencies were scrambling like mad. There was no guarantee that the truth serum would work, if it ever even worked in the first place.

Chun Li was going to have to get it out of the conniving leader, even if her body had to be destroyed. Something tugged at her brain, telling her that Bison was right and she didn't have a choice now. That he was just so on point with all of this...

"Fine." She muttered, "But I'm restraining your hands above your head."

"_Very_ kinky, Detective," Bison seemed to be in approval, "Why, I think you're going to get the results out of me in no time."

"Shut up." Chun Li snapped, locking his hands above his head, "You better start talking soon."

Her fingers easily undid his belt and pants, pulling out his semi-erect dick. She ran her hand along the shaft, feeling the power pulsating with every touch.

"Oh, Detective, a little stroke isn't going to cut it." He jested, "I'm not some teenager here."

"Can you shut up?" The officer growled, angry that he was getting her to do this, "I want the locations, Bison."

Her lips touched his head, kissing the tip as he watched. Running her soft tongue up and down his cock, she was surprised by his natural talents. Damn rod was going to be too big…

"My, my, have you done this before?" Bison teased a bit, "I bet the boys think about you looking up like that every night. You chose good lipstick, dear. It's going to take me days to get the stains off."

"Ugh. Bastard." Chun Li wrinkled her nose, pouty, "I hate you. You're just doing this to torture me."

Her bottom teeth glided over his shaft, finally getting him fully erect. Chun Li almost despaired; horrible, nasty dick would choke her.

"I almost had the impulse of where those pesky bombs are but I just forgot." Her captive dictator remarked casually, "Tip of the tongue. Much like how your tongue should be on my cock."

Chun Li squeezed her eyes shut, pushing the wide head into her mouth. Stupid, huge cock was too big! This whole thing was so stupid! She started to slide the rod in and out of her tiny mouth, gagging a little.

"Ha! My, my! Such a good girl. You look like you're having so much fun sucking me off. Mm. Come on. I want every inch of your throat. Cup my balls too, baby, they're feeling left out." Bison suggested, watching her as she shakily held his sack, "That's good... oh, baby! Why don't you undo your top, dear? Must be so hot."

Chun Li glared again but she did feel so warm. Undoing her blouse, she revealed her bare tits. Bison hummed in approval as he stared down at her with a fixed gaze.

"Those breasts are magnificent. I can't wait to suck on those tight little nipples." He said, attempting to stop his mouth from watering too much, "Detective! Shouldn't you be deepthroating by now? After all, you want me to talk."

She knew he was right. Plus, Chun Li was already planning on deepthroating his huge cock anyway! The young officer shoved the cock in the back of her throat, attempting to keep up with the facefucking.

Stupid cock! Too big!

Her tongue could taste the delicious pre-cum that was coming out of his dick. Yearning for more, Chun Li played with his balls in attempt to make him ejaculate before he clicked his tongue.

"Not yet, little detective. Afraid it's not going to be that easy."

Blinking owlishly, Chun Li stood up. A wash of sudden embarrassment came over her as she felt vulnerable in only her blouse.

"Oh God." She muttered, "What did I just do?"

"Well," Bison answered with some faux tenderness, "You were sucking my cock. Mighty fine job at it too."

Chun Li tried to hug herself but all she could do was stare at Bison's smirking face. Her breath quickened when she saw his cock twitching a bit, not realizing just how _large_ he was. Her thighs clamped shut, trying to control her horny look.

"You're mind controlling me!" She accused him.

"No, I'm not," Bison assured her, perhaps too convincingly, "I'm doing no such thing. We agreed to a deal and that's it. All you're doing is giving what I want. Practically _luring_ me into a trap! Marvelous idea you had, my dear, to make me talk."

This was _her_ idea? Chun Li suddenly couldn't remember. Her brain was egging her on, wanting her to straddle his hips and…

"No. No, no, no. It ends here." She stood her ground, "Where are the bombs, Bison? I mean it!"

Bison flicked his tongue over his teeth a little, "I don't recall."

Frustrated, Chun Li stamped her foot, "I'm tired of this, Bison!"

"Now hold on." He scolded her, as if she was being stupid on purpose, "I don't recall right now. But I will recall after this...well, soldier gets his bedmate. You want me to tell you where? Fuck it out of me. I can't possibly lie under a good woman fucking me, I _assure_ you."

She bit her lip, looking at his cock, "I can't...I can't...this is so wrong…"

"I admire your conviction. Do you think billions of people will too?" Bison playfully questioned, "Why, I think it's wonderful you stick to your morals in a time like this.."

Chun Li hissed a bit, disgusted at herself. However, she straddled and glared at him as she maneuvered his cock into her hole. Chun Li was surprised she was wet but pushed forward.

His head was stretching her out already! Biting down on her lip, Chun Li managed to slid his cock into her pussy as Bison let out a moan of relief.

"Damn tight pussy you got." He complimented her, "Real tight. All the things I can show your beautiful body…"

"Where are those bombs, Bison?" She demanded, starting to ride him as she used her hands to prop herself on the edge on the table, "I mean it."

"I'll have to jog my memory a bit." He remarked casually, "Taking my dick should do it. I get my best ideas while a pretty girl rides my cock."

Annoyed, she fell into a rough pace as his cock violated her. Chun Li growled in annoyance, feeling pummeled in her tight cunt.

"Stop screwing around. I know you know where they are!" She snapped.

"I think I remember." Bison hummed, winking, "But oh, I just think you need this more than I do. Your tight body is just begging for me. Do men here not bend you over the bed and give you what you need? Tsk! I wouldn't let you leave my sight without treating you how a man treats a beautiful woman…"

Chun Li felt her soles press against the chair, unable to take his full length.

"Oh God, it hurts too much!" She whined, "It's too big! I'm too stretched!"

"Just take my cock one bit at a time, my dear," Bison suggested, "You've never been fucked so thoroughly, my dear. Be patient with yourself. We have nowhere else to be."

Chun Li grinded her hips against him as her body began to feel good.

Bison was sitting there, watching her fuck him like his cock was a toy. Licking his lips, he tittered at her a bit to bring her face closer to his.

"Darling," He purred, "You like fucking me, don't you? Why don't you let me kiss your neck? Bring your body closer to me. That's a good girl! My, my, you listen to instructions so very well…"

Chun Li brought her neck close to his teeth, letting him kiss her bare and sweaty skin. His thick cock ravaged her, spreading her lips apart. She didn't even have dildos that were this big!

"How...come it's…?" Chun Li mumbled, feeling drunk on lust, "So...good…!"

"Because your pussy belongs to me now," Bison answered smoothly, watching her bounce in his lap, "That's my girl. Surrender to your desires. Nothing else matters except your pleasure."

She bent backwards a bit, her palms on the edge of the table as she rode his massive cock. Chun Li couldn't even fit his girth in all the way!

"You...are you mind…?" She tried to demand before her needy sounds overtook her, "Fuck! Oh God, please...cum…!"

"No, darling, I'd never," Bison winked, "This is all you. And my, my, you're doing such a wonderful job! I might just tell you everything, Officer, if you slam that pussy down _my entire cock_."

Chun Li squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push down more, "It's... it's too big…!"

"That's because you're being too nice with that slutty little pussy. You have to be mean. Rein that wet cunt in." He suggested, his tongue licking his lips, "Show me you can handle my thickness. Show me that I don't _scare_ you."

Out of primitive instinct, Chun Li forced her hips down on his body as her wet slit took his entire length. The pleasurable and nerve wracking pain shot through her legs and vibrated her very core.

"That's my good girl…" Bison quietly praised, letting her hump him, "That's my very good girl. Mm. You feel me hitting the end of your pussy, don't you? You want more, don't you? Want to get off while riding my lap?"

Her mouth lipped a bit, catching his hat before she kissed him. Their tongues meshed together, making her moan.

"Oh God, what are you doing to me?" Chun Li demanded quietly, making him smirk.

"Nothing, dear. I think you're just doing your job." He offered lamely, "Why don't you give me another kiss? You can wrap your arms around my neck. Don't worry about the hat; I have others at home."

His words sounded like such an excellent idea! Chun Li laid another firm kiss on him, wrapping her arms around his head and knocking his hat to to the floor. Her bare breasts were touching his clothed chest, making her nipples hard at the thought of touching his skin…

Chun Li needed his body so _much!_

"Oh fuck!" She held her hand on her face, "It's stretching me! Oh God, my pussy is opening up so much! It feels so good to bounce on your dick!"

"Yeah, baby…" He grunted, "Fuck my cock. God_damn_, I wanted your pussy for awhile. I'm going to shoot a big load into your hole. You'll be leaking my cum for days. Hell, I'll get you pregnant. You want to ride my cock every day, Detective?"

"Yes!" Chun Li moaned, her hips grinding him, "Your cock is so wonderful...I can't stop myself…"

"Good girl. You should always want me, dear. This is where you belong: with a powerful man and being his lover. Harder, Detective. Make me cum." Bison's words slithered around her brain like a snake, "You want my baby, don't you? Work for my kid. Think of nothing else but my cum exploding inside of you and how good you feel. How you need this so badly. How nothing compares to the pleasure you feel and the orgasm you'll have..."

She whimpered, "The...the bombs…"

"Who cares about all that? All you want is your pussy taking my dick." He chuckled, watching her submit again, "That's right, my good girl. Just like that. Ride me just like that. I am going to have so much fun teaching your body how pleasure feels."

Chun Li could feel his head hitting her limits, completely conforming around his girth. She would need months to learn how to take him properly, getting used to being Bison's little cocksleeve…

"Daddy, oh _fuck_, please! I want your cum, I want your baby…" She begged, tightening her thighs around his hips, "Harder, Daddy, harder!"

A low, amused laugh, "I guess the whole "avenging father" issue has been resolved between us, hm? Now there's nothing standing in my way of owning you. But you're a natural at calling me Daddy! Have you thought about calling me Daddy before, hm?"

Chun Li felt her body freeze as if she was vulnerable. Bison easily picked up her defeated scent, laughing softly as his thick cock rammed her.

"Please, I don't…" Chun Li tried to refuse as Bison winked at her.

"Secret is safe with me, darling Chun Li," He encouraged her, enticing her to kiss him more, "Tell Daddy all your dirty little thoughts."

"I...I have wet dreams about you…" She confessed, embarrassed, "Kidnapping and...and taking advantage of me…"

"Mm. Good instincts, my dear." Bison grinned, flashing a seductive glint at her, "I bet you fight back a little. Just to keep up appearances. But you always give into me, don't you?"

Chun Li cringed, "Yes."

"I'll tie you up and do that properly then, my little sextoy. I'll even do my evil laugh so you can really feel helpless…" He purred in her ear, starting to affect a fake laugh, "_Ha ha ha, poor dear...she got into trouble and has to be punished like a naughty slut. I think she's always wanted to good girl to a bad man."_

His words seemed to spur her on more, riding his cock even harder. Her toes were tingling from the idea of his short imagery, making her wet at the very thought of being his sex slave.

'_What's going on with me?' _Chun Li had a moment of clear vision, '_I've never acted like this!' _

"Something the matter, dear?" Bison darted his words in her brain again, "Now, now. We were having a good time. No reason to muddle this up, sweet little Chun Li. No need to fight your wants and desires, after all. You need me and I need you."

For a moment, Chun Li could have sworn on the body of her father that a spark of electricity went through Bison's eyes. Like a bolt of lightning…

"Don't fight this, dear." He cooed, "It's too late."

What did he mean by that? Was he really hypnotizing her? Didn't he need a pocket watch or some science mumbo jumbo machine to hypnotize her? Bison couldn't really use just words and a smile...could he?

"Mm, such a good girl!" He broke her out of her weary thoughts, "Most girls don't last this long. But you! You're special, aren't you? You want to cum all over my cock, don't you? Here, why don't I help?"

Bison started to grind back against her, bouncing her in his lap. Chun Li, in her confused mind, didn't even realize he could still move his hips like that! She felt her body get tossed up and down, feeling him hit the back of her pussy hard.

A laugh. "My, my! What a slut! But you're all mine now, aren't you?"

"Yes...all yours…" She heard herself say, "Only yours, Daddy…"

The crescendo had been reached. Chun Li could feel his dick vibrate through her, feeling his seed preparing to shoot out. In the back of her greedy, whore mind, she had become worried that he might get her pregnant.

'_Good!' _Her selfish brain snapped, '_I want baby! Then he'll fuck me forever!'_

"No…" Chun Li forced herself to say, her body pummeled by their humping, "No, no…"

"Shh." Bison soothed her, comforting her weakened mind, "This is what you want now. Don't resist it. Embrace it. Good girl. Very good girl...don't you want to ride Daddy's cock every day? You don't want this life! This life of hardship and regret...you want Daddy to take care of you, don't you? Daddy can make all the choices for you. Sweet girl. Daddy will tell you what to do from now on."

"Daddy...Daddy will tell me what to do…" Chun Li surrendered, repeating back his words."

"That's right!" Bison purred, "Cum on my cock. Tighten up. That's a good girl. Like bouncing on Daddy's lap? Feeling Daddy fuck you? That's my girl."

Chun Li felt her body flush as her orgasm came upon her.

The warm fluid spurted inside of her, making her feel so good. She rubbed her pelvis a bit, briefly imagining her fertile body accepting his seed…

"I've been waiting such a long time for that." Bison mused, "And how you came all over me! Good girl. I'm up for another round, dear, if you are…"

Her mind felt dizzy. She wanted more and more, as if she was starving. Her toes quivered at the thought of him pounding her, tying her limbs to his bed…

"The...the bombs." She started suddenly, remembering her mission, "Where are the bombs?"

"Bombs?" Bison inquired before blinking, "Ah. Yes. Those. There's no bombs, Detective. I just wanted a chance to get close to you."

Chun Li stared at him, her mouth open, "What?"

"I wanted to knock that little body of yours up with my kid with all of the world watching. After I put my shoes under your bed," He stated, "I was going to kidnap you, brainwash you into always thinking that you had been my lover, and proceed to hump your brains out. Give you a few kids to let you nurture and raise. As long as I'm your Daddy, anyway."

She seemed beyond perplexed, "No...no, the bomb in Seattle…"

"Well. I had to get your attention, didn't I? Or you wouldn't take me seriously." Bison explained rather smugly, "I also truly hate that city. Nothing but arrogant rich kids and entitled psychiatrists. Getting that pussy was worth all the lives lost, in my opinion."

Her veins felt ice cold now, mixed with the hot seed spilling out of her vulnerable womb. Chun Li was too terrified to move.

"You...you can't do anything...you're... restrained…" She stammered.

"Am I?" Bison hummed a bit. Before she knew it, he had easily broken apart the cuffs and shredded the bonds completely as if it was paper. His devious smirk of victory mirrored off Chun Li's horror.

Dropping the cuffs to the ground, the alarm went off. Obviously, Bison set off some triggers that alerted everyone that they were totally fucked.

"I could have gotten out of them at any time," He gleefully told her, "But it was more fun watching you turn into my willing little fuckhole."

She tried to move off his lap but he grabbed her, shoving her back onto the table.

"Before I go kill everyone in this building," Bison stated rather calmly, like describing his plans for the weekend, "And I will kill everyone so don't you worry about that, I'm going to show you how to treat this pussy like a proper fucktoy."

Chun Li couldn't even get her bearings as the dictator slammed her on her back and forcefully entered her. Much to her disbelief, her body immediately accepted him into her drenched cunt as if he was an old boyfriend looking for a hard fuck.

"You have to show your bratty little body that I'm the boss," Bison instructed, pummeling her needy cavern, "You're just a silly girl with a silly little brain. You can't beat me. But you don't want to anymore, do you?"

"I...I...it feels so good to…" Chun Li couldn't fight his debaucherous aura.

"That's right, dear. Give into your needs. You need my cock, just like you need to breathe." He encouraged her, "In a month, you'll be in my bed and just loving my cock like a good little slut."

She dug her nails into his arm, feeling him fuck her up.

"Now," His hypnotic voice felt so warm and cozy to her ears, "What do you want?"

"I want you...I want your cock…" Chun Li answered mindlessly, almost desperate, "I want your baby, I want to _fuck you…!"_

"Ah! Very good!" Bison said as he pounded her small pussy, "Fuck, it's so tight! Tight little girl! I love making those tits bounce…"

She felt his seed spit into her body again, making Chun Li wiggle her hips. She wanted him so badly! He swooped in for another kiss.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." Bison teased her, "When we get home, we're going to fuck all night. This pussy is going to be mine."

Sounds of footsteps and guns happened outside the door. Chun Li saw Bison wink at her, pulling his pants back up.

"I'll be back in a bit." Bison told her, straightening himself, "I have to go kill that rude officer first. Be patient and lay here until I get back."

Chun Li heard him leave, feeling her lower half unable to move. Outside, she could hear commotion and gunshots followed by terrified shouts. She could feel a puddle of warm seed seep under her bare thighs, leaking out like a faucet.

All the poor girl could think about how nice her pussy was going to feel when Bison comes back for more.

Author's Note: So you're probably wondering why I'm doing another author's note when I hate author's notes. Well, unfortunately, I had a fire in March which destroyed everything I had so I've been slowly trying to rebuild my life. However, I've been working on a side project as well! Please let me know if you're interested! It's an erotic game.


End file.
